No. 21
Dragon Ball FighterZ |status = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Jeannie Tirado |japanese = Houko Kuwashima |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Red Ribbon Army |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = No. 16 |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = No. 21 (Evil) |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut =''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' |family = *Gero *''Gero's son'' |techniques = *Air Tasting Cut *Absolute Release Ball *Barrier *Continuous Kikōha *Energy Scalpel *Excellent Full Course *''Explosive Touch'' *Hors d'Oeuvre Stab *Hungry Time *Ki Search Technique *Kikōha *Kikōha from the Fingertips *Kamehameha *''No. 21's True Form'' *Photon Ray *Tail Attack *Taiyōken *Telepathy *Teleportation *Tasting Cut *Transfiguration Beam |tools = *Infinite Energy Reactor * }} is an intelligent scientist and an Android for the Red Ribbon Army. She is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball FighterZ. Personality No. 21 exudes the aura of a soft-spoken, and shy woman.DRAGON BALL FighterZ - Android 21 in-game reveal trailer | PS4, X1, PC Despite this, once she reveals her malicious nature, her demeanor changes entirely. Furthermore, much like Gokū Black, she has a habit of making food comparisons.[https://twitter.com/BandaiNamcoUS/status/926086513988743168 Dragon Ball FighterZ first story trailer] Appearance No. 21 is an attractive woman with a pale, milky, complexion that has long, wild and wavy chestnut colored that reaches her lower back. She has three bangs, two of which frame her face, and the other which hangs in the center. No. 21's eyes are blue, and sternly narrow; for accessories, she wears two hoops earrings and two auricle piercing on both of her ears. She also sports a pair of glasses. She has black shaded nails, and has a golden ring on her left ring finger. Although she appears mostly with a white lab coat with the insignia of the Red Ribbon Army, underneath she wears a red and blue checked mini skirt dress piece, with detached black sleeves. Her legwear consists of black stockings, and she dons heeled boots with an identical color scheme to her clothes, with an additional yellow on the toe cap. Abilities No. 21 has capability to absorb abilities through absorbing energy from other targets. Ki Manipulation Transformations True Form Plot Overview Dragon Ball FighterZ No. 21 is a scientist for the thought to be defunct Red Ribbon Army with close connections to No. 16.Dragon Ball FighterZ Gets An Original Character Named Android 21n Super Warrior Arc Enemy Warrior Arc Android 21 Arc Video Games No. 21 made her official debut in Dragon Ball FighterZ. No. 21 is playable in the following video games: * Dragon Ball FighterZ Creation and Conception Akira Toriyama came up with the design for No. 21 based on a framework predesigned by Namco Bandai, such as her gender and personality.How Akira Toriyama Designed Android 21 No. 21 was designed by Toriyama, Bandai, and Arc System Works to correct the imbalance of male to female fighters — a female villain who can compete with someone like Gokū.YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, gameinformer, October 2017 edition Trivia *No. 21 was designed by Akira Toriyama, at the request of the company specifically for the Dragon Ball FighterZ videogame.V Jump September 2017 Issue References Category:Game-only Characters Category:Former Villains